


Dan and Ben at night ;)

by delorita



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, Wallpaper, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Dan and Ben at night ;)

**Author's Note:**

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/0008r941/) |  **OTP**  
Are you thinking what I am thinking? ;)  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
